RyuKaru-Once upon a time
by XryugafangirlX
Summary: RyuKaru..Based on Disney's story 'Aladdin'
1. Chapter 1

It's based on the Disney's story 'Aladdin'Although the storyline it's not exactly but anyway..Here is the cast..  
Ryuga as Aladdin 33  
Hikaru as Jasmin  
Just imagine Ryuga's got already the Genie(which is Gingka)  
Rago as Jafar o_O ahah!  
Hikaru's father as the Sultan..and many others,that I'm too lazy to write

A Story of A Princess,wanting to be free to make her own decisions..It all began due to the Princes's Next Birthday..  
At the Palace  
Hikaru*sitting in the garden by the Fountain*  
Sultan*Comes in the garden*Hikaru..Why did Prince Hyoma storm out?  
Hikaru*sighs*I don't know..I didn't like him..  
Sultan'Sweetheart..You've got to stop rejecting every suitor who came to court!The Law said you must be married to a Prince by your next birthday!'  
Hikaru'The law is wrong!'  
Sultan'Hikaru..You've only got a few more days!  
Hkaru'But father..I hate being forced into this!If I do marry,I want it to be for love!'  
Sultan'Hikaru..it's not only the law..Soon you will be queen taking over me..I just want to make sure you're taken care of.'  
Hikaru'Please try to understand,I've never done a thing on my own,I never had any real friends..'  
Rajah*Gets angry*Grrr..  
Hikaru'Except u Rajah..I've never even been outside the palace..into the city.'  
Sultan'But Hikaru..you're a Princess for God's sake!  
Hikaru'Then maybe I DON'T WANT TO BE A PRINCESS ANYMORE!'  
Sultan'I'm inviting another suitor Hikaru! So get in your senses!*Leaves*

IN THE CITY  
Ryuga*Finds Abu*There u are L-Drago!What are u doing?  
L-Drago*points at the fruit*  
Ryuga'Oh I see..No need L-Drago..Got some at home..Let's go!  
Ryuga lived on a rooftop,with an amazing view of the Palace.  
Ryuga*Looking out of the window*Someday L-Drago,things are gonna change..Life will be more simple and we won't have any worries at all..  
L-Drago*Gets happy*  
Ryuga'Come on! Let's get some sleep..'

The Next Morning the Sultan was making his way to see his daughter  
Sultan*Goes to Hikaru's Bedroom*Hikaru dear?  
Hikaru'Yes father?'  
Sultan'I've invited a suitor to pay a visit at the palace'  
Hikaru'What?'  
Sultan'Yes..Prince Kyoya will be arriving soon..So I want u to be prepared.u hear me?'  
Hikaru*sighs*Yes father.'  
Sultan'Good..now put on your dress'*Leaves*  
Hikaru*looks in the mirror*ahhh!

that afternoon..  
Rago*Comes in the room*Your Highness..*bows*  
Sultan'What is it Rago?'  
Rago'About Prince Kyoya..he wll be arriving by tomorrow'  
Sultan'Excellent!I can't wait'  
Rago'Anything you request,your highness?'  
Sultan'Yes..make sure everything is perfect..Hikaru will be ready.'  
Rago'as u wish your Highness..I'll start right away.*Leaves*

Meanwhile in the city.  
Ryuga*sees a load of people crowding around the newspaper stand*What's going on?  
L-Drago*shrugs*  
Ryuga'Let's go and find out!*Goes over the newspaper stand and looks at the cover*Hmm..*looks at it for a minute and carrys on walking along the road with L-Drago*

That Night,Hikaru was in her room..  
Hikaru'I can't stay here..But if i'm going to go out into the city,I need a disguise,to cut my hair and...''  
After an hour  
Hkaru'There,done'  
In the Back garden Hikaru climbed a tree and was about to lep over the wall  
Hikaru*feels something holding on to her*Oh..I'm sorry Rajah..But I can't stay here and have my life lived for me'*Hugs Rajah*I'll miss u.'  
Rajah*gets sad*  
Hikaru'Goodbye..*Climbs over the wall and heads to the city*

The Next Morning,Hikaru was exploring the city  
Hikaru*Looks around and sees all the lights and tall buildings*Wow..  
Meanwhile Ryuga was walking along town with Abu..  
Ryuga'Here u go is my last one..*Gives L-Drago an apple*  
L-Drago*Glad,eats apple*  
Hikaru*Carrys on walking*  
Ryuga*Watches her*WOW!  
Hikaru*Knocks over a stool of fruit*oh..  
Aguma'Look what u did!You'll have to replace them!'  
Hikaru'I'm sorry sir,I don't have any money on me,Please if u let me go to the palace,I can get some from the Sultan'  
Aguma'I should call the guards on u..However I'll take care of myself!*about to hit Hikaru*  
Hikaru'NO!no please!  
Ryuga*jumps in and stops Aguma*Thank u kind sir..You saved me the trouble..  
Aguma'Huh?'  
Ryuga'I've been looking for u!*looks at Hikaru*  
Hikaru*whispears*What are u doing?  
Ryuga'Just play along'  
Aguma'You know this girl?  
Ryuga'Yes..and thank u for finding her'  
Aguma'Well..she still needs to replace what she's done!'  
Ryuga'Well..*sees L-Drago coming with a bag of fruit*  
L-Drago*Gives the bag to Ryuga*  
Ryuga'Take these my good sir..So no harm done..Now let's go'  
Hikaru'Looks at Ryuga and nods*  
Ryuga*Takes Hikaru's hand and leaves*

At the Palace

Rago*Comes in*Your Highness..  
Sultan'Yes Rago?  
Rago'Prince Kyoya has arrived.'  
Sultan'Great!Please bring him in'  
Rago'Right Away your Highness*leaves*  
Prince Kyoya(lol!)*cOMES in the room and bows to Sultan*Your Majesty..I finally get to meet u'  
Sultan'It's a pleasure,Prince Kyoya...Princess Hikaru will be very pleased'  
Prince Kyoya'I'm sure *smiles*(don't be so sure Kyoyo!)  
Sultan'You must be tired..why don't u rest and you will see  
my daughter tomorrow?'  
Prince Kyoya'Yes,I am.. thank u your majesty'  
Sultan'Rago,here will lead u to your room'  
Rago'Would u like to me to tell the princess,your majesty?  
Sultan'Yes..just tell her,Prince Kyoya has arrived..I'll speak to my daughter tomorrow before they meet'  
Rago*nods,bows and leaves with Prince Kyoya..He took Prince Kyoya to his room and afterwards he went to Princess Hikaru's room.* *Enters Room*Your Highness? *sees Rajah sleeping in the bed*Hmm..Where's the Princess? Her tiger is here but he's always with Hikaru..Better not worry the Sultan,just yet I'll get the guards to begin a search*leaves the room*

That Evening with Ryuga and the Princess,Ryuga has taken Hikaru to show her where he lived  
Ryuga*pulls Hikaru up on the ledge*Almost there..  
Hikaru'Ummm I want to thank u for stopping that Man..'  
Ryuga'Forget it..So,this is your first time into the city huh?'  
Hikaru'Is it that obvious?'  
Ryuga'Umm ye..u kind of look stand out..*smiles*  
Hikaru*smiles back*  
Ryuga'Come on,this way'

They finally made it home  
Hikaru'This is where u live?'  
Ryuga'Yep..Just me and L-drago'  
Hikaru'Oh..you've got a window too?'  
Ryuga'Well..it's not much,but it's got a great palace looks quite amazing huh?  
Hikaru'Oh it's wonderful*Turns around*  
Ryuga'I bet it's great to live there..Less worries to have..Oh and servants too'  
Hikaru'sure..people telling u where to go and how to dress'  
Ryuga'well..it's better from here'  
Hikaru'You're not free to make your own choices..Sometimes u feel..'  
Ryuga'Your just..'  
Both'Trapped!'  
Ryuga*Looks at Hikaru*  
Hikaru*Looks at Ryuga*  
Ryuga'So umm..where do u come from?  
Hikaru'It doesn't matter..I ran away and I'm not going back!'  
Ryuga'Really?How come?  
Hikaru*Sighs*My father is forcing me to get married!'  
Ryuga'Oh..That's ..That's awful'  
L-Drago*growls*  
Hikaru'what?  
Ryuga'Umm L-drago says *thinks* that's not fair'  
Hikaru'Oh umm..Does L-Drago have anything else to say?  
Ryuga'Well..he wishes there was some way he could help *Moves closer to Hikaru*  
Hikaru'hmm tell him that's very sweet *leans in*  
Ryuga'*Leans in*  
Chris*appears out of nowhere!*Here u are!  
Hikaru*Gasps*  
Ryuga'Huh?

To be continued!  
Me'Chris! I'm gonna kill u!  
Chris'what did I do? it's not my fault i should appear the moment,they were about to kiss!  
ME:Whatever..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Back on the rooftop

Chris(the guard)*appears out of nowhere!*Here u are!  
Hikaru*Gasps*  
Ryuga'Huh?  
Hikaru''they are after me?''  
Ryuga''they are after u?''  
*Look at each other*  
Hikaru''Oh no..Father must of sent them to..''  
Ryuga*goes to the edge of the rooftop and looks down at Hikaru*Are u willing to trust me?  
Hikaru''What?''  
Ryuga''Do u trust me?*puts out his hand*  
Hikaru''Y-Yes.*takes his hand*  
Ryuga''Then jump!*jumps of the rooftop with Hikaru*  
Chris''Hey come back here!*Climbs down from the rooftop and follows them*  
Ryuga and Hikaru were falling from the rooftop and finally landed,butThe Guards were still chasing them  
Ryuga*stands up*You okay? *Helps Hikaru up*  
Hikaru''yeah''  
Ryuga''Come on,let's get out of here''  
L-drago*looks scared*(yeah right,L-drago's never scared!)  
Ryuga''What is it L-Drago?*Looks behind him and sees a load of guards*Oh no! Run!  
Chris*climbs down to the bottom and stops Ryuga*Gotcha!  
Ryuga''hey g-get of me!'*struggling*  
Chris''Take him away,to the dungeon's!''  
Hikaru''Let him go! *Starts hitting Chris*(whoo! I'm partying here! just kidding..poor Chris)  
Chris''Well look what we have here,Go home little girl!'*pushes Hikaru*(you're so lucky Chris this is just a story!)  
Ryuga''Hey!'  
Hikaru*gets up*Unhand him!*takes of her cloak and wig*By order of the princess!'  
Chris*sees her*Princess Hikaru!*bows*  
Ryuga''T-The princess?  
Chris''what are u doing outside the palace?And with this young man?  
Hikaru''That's not your concern..Now,do as I command..Release him!''  
Chris''I would Princess..But the order came from Rago,you'll have to take it up with him*bows and leaves with the other guards and Ryuga*  
Hikaru''Believe me,I will!'

Princess Hikaru returned to the was taken to the dungeon's and chained up.  
Rago*reading*  
Hikaru*comes in the room*Rago!  
Rago''Princess *stops reading and bows*How may I help u?''  
Hikaru''the guards just took a boy from the market,on your orders! *Gets angry*  
Rago''Your father charges me to keep peace in the city,the boy is now a criminal''  
Hikaru''what was his crime?'  
Rago''Kidnapping the Princess of course''  
Hikaru''He didn't kidnap me,I ran away myself!''  
Rago''Oh dear..If I had known''  
Hikaru''What do u mean?'  
Rago''Sadly,the boy's sentance has already been made''  
Hikaru*Gets confused*What sentance?  
Rago''Death*smirks*  
Hikaru*shocked and gasps*No...  
Rago''I'm sorry princess''  
Hikaru''How could u? *runs away crying*

In the garden  
Hikaru*crying*I-It's all my fault Rajah..  
Rajah*gets sad*  
Hikaru''I-I don't even know his name..(RYUGA IT IS!)

Meanwhile at the Dungeons  
Ryuga*Trying to get free and thinks*She was the princess! I can't believe it..I must of sounded so stupid to her!  
L-drago*appears through a hole*  
Ryuga*Looks up*L-drago! Down here..Come and help me out of these *Holds out the chains with the padlock on it*  
L-Drago*gets angry and acts like the princess,mumbles something*  
Ryuga''Hey..she was in trouble..*thinks of her*she was worth it..  
L-Drago*picks up the lock*  
Ryuga''Don't worry L-Drago,I'll never see her again..I'm just a boy from the city and she's a princess and remember,there's a law..She's gotta marry a Prince*gets free of the chains*She deserves a Prince *sighs* *stands up*Come L-drago,let's get outta here..i don't know why they arrested me in the first place..  
L-Drago*gets sad*  
Ryuga''What's the matter L-Drago?Did u get into trouble?  
L-Drago*Looks down*  
Ryuga*thinks*Wait a minute,did u steal that bag of apples when I was helping the Princess?  
L-Drago*slightly nods*  
Ryuga''oh 's ok..At least we helped the Princess from getting into trouble,but we got into it..It doesn't matter now..  
L-Drago*gets happy again*  
Ryuga''Try to not do that again..Now..let's get out of here.

Ryuga and L-Drago escaped from the palace dungeon and headed back to the went home without being seen by the guards.  
Ryuga''Come on L-Drago,settle down *thinks of the princess and smiles*(aww!)Goodnight L-Drago..

The Next morning at the Palace  
Sultan''Rago I'm very surprised at u..If it wasn't for all those years of loyal service..  
From now on you'll discuss sentance's Prisoner's with me..Before they are hanged!  
Rago''I assure u your Highness,it won't happen again*Bows*My deepest apologies to you as well,my princess*bows again*  
Hikaru*still mad at Rago*At least,something will come good to me without being forced to marry!  
Sultan''Now,that's all settled then,getting back to the suitor business,Hikaru..*sees Hikaru has left*Hikaru! *goes after her* *comes in her room*Hikaru,dear the suitor..  
Hikaru*sighs*Father I..  
Sultan''Prince Kyoya is here,you'll meet him this morning understand?  
Hikaru''i don't want to see him!'  
Sultan''I'm afraid you have no choice..Now prepare yourself and meet him at the royal garden.*Leaves*  
Hikaru''Gets angry,but changes anyway*

Half and hour later,Princess Hikaru made her way to the garden to meet Prince Kyoya.  
Kyoya*sees the princess coming*  
Hikaru*stops in front of Kyoya*  
Kyoya*takes Hikaru's and and kisses it*It's a pleasure,your Highness.  
Hikaru''Nice to meet u Prince Kyoya..*curses*  
Kyoya''shall we?'  
Rajah*gets angry*  
Kyoya''Oh and who's this?  
Hikaru''This is my pet tiger,Rajah.  
Kyoya''oh very cute(don't make me laugh Kyoyo!)  
Hikaru''One of the best*smiles at Rajah*  
Rajah*gets happy*

Prince Kyoya and Princess Hikaru were getting along fine,having a good time getting to know each other.  
Kyoya*laughing*  
Rajah*pushes Kyoyo*  
Kyoya*Looses his balance and falls into the pond*  
Hikaru''Oh my..Are u ok?  
Kyoya*comes out of the pond*  
Hikaru*Couldn't help but laugh*  
Kyoya''And what is so funny?*gets angry*  
Hikaru''I'm sorry..I couldn't help it!  
Kyoya''Look at me! My clothes are ruined! Your tiger has done this!  
Hikaru''Excuse me?'!  
Kyoya''Stupid little pet! *storms off*  
Hikaru''HOW DARE U? *turns to Rajah*It's ok,it wasn't your fault..  
Rajah*gets happy*

Prince Kyoya came to the doors still wet(bahaahaa!)  
Kyoya''I've never been so insulted!  
Sultan''oh Prince Kyoya..How did it go?  
Kyoya''Nightmare! *Preparing to leave*  
Sultan''Are u leaving so soon?  
Kyoya''What does it look like? Good luck marrying her off!*Leaves*  
Sultan''Gets disappointed*Hikaru..What Am I going to do with u?

Back with Ryuga and L-Drago..  
Ryuga*thinks*hmm do u remember that Genie we once found L-Drago?  
L-Drago*nods*  
Ryuga''Where is it?  
L-Drago brings the Genie and hands it to Ryuga..Then the Genie appears  
Genie(Gingka!)''whoooo! Free at last! Oh Ryuga long time no see!  
Ryuga''Ha yeah! So all be going well fro u huh?  
Genie''Oh yes..What about u?  
Ryuga''Ok I guess*starts to daydream*  
Genie''Ryuga?Hmm something must of happened,you don't normally daydream..  
Ryuga*Snaps out of it* Huh?well..there is something..  
Genie''Let's hear it''  
Ryuga''There's this girl and..  
Genie''Oh I See..What does she look like?  
Ryuga*thinks about her*She's smart and fun and..  
Genie''Pretty?  
Ryuga''Beautiful!She's got those eyes and the hair..and her smile wow!*sighs*  
Genie''Woah..she sounds amazing''  
Ryuga''But she's a princess..If I had any chance I'd have to be..*thinks* Hey..can u help me to become a prince?  
Genie''Well..I see..u like very much this princess..So..I'll help u! You saved me from that crazy lava anyway..  
Ryuga''Great! thank u!(really now? Ryuga thanking others..tch)

The Genie spoke some spells and...TA DA! Ryuga became a prince!*faints*

At the palace  
After Prince Kyoya left,the Sultan went to see Hikaru  
Sultan''Hikaru..dear..What happened between you and Prince Kyoya?  
Hikaru''Father..nothing happened!  
Sultan''well..then..Explain why he was all wet and why he has left?  
Hikaru''He fell into the Pond,he got all angry and blamed it on Rajah!  
Sultan''Oh..  
Hikaru''And he called my tiger ''stupid little pet! He thought too much of himself father..He didn't even apologize or anything,that was rude''  
Sultan*Sighs and leaves*

In the throne room with the Sultan and Rago..  
Sultan*sighs and looks sad*  
Rago''Everything ok,your majesty?  
Sultan''No..Not really..Hikaru hasn't chosen a suitor yet.  
Rago''I see..then maybe u should choose for her''  
Sultan''But Hikaru hated all those suitors..How can I even choose? *Sighs*I'm afraid that's it..What more can I do?  
Rago''Perhaps,I can be her suitor''  
Sultan''What? No..he didn't choose any of those and she will choose u?I don't think so..  
Rago*hears music*huh?(ye..Prince Ryuga is coming xD!)  
Sultan*Hears it too*What's that? *Goes to the balcony and looks down at the city*

At the city Genie was presenting Ryuga  
Genie''Make way! For prince Ryu!  
Ryuga''Comes in the city and waves,the girls are fainting!*  
Genie''Make way people!*Heads to the palace gates*  
Sultan''Let them in!'  
Rago''Err..Yes your highness *growls* *lets them in*  
Ryuga*comes in the palace,stops in front of the sultan and bows*  
Sultan''Fantastic!'  
Ryuga''Your majesty,I've travelled far to seek your daughter's hand''  
Sultan''Ofc Prince Ryu..I'm pleased to meet u..Rago here 2'  
Rago''Yeah..but I'm afraid Prince Ryu..You came in here uninvited? (oh come on!)  
Sultan''Relax Rago..Just when I've given up hope..I'm sure Princess Hikaru will like u;  
Hikaru*walks by the door and listens*  
Ryuga''And I'm pretty sure I will like Princess Hikaru.''  
Rago''But your boy is no different from the others..What makes him think he's worthy of the princess?  
Ryuga''Your majesty,I'm prince Ryu..just let her meet me,I will win your daughter''(sure u will smexy ass!)  
Hikaru*hears everything and gets angry*HOW DARE U?  
all turn to her  
Hikaru''All of u!Standing there deciding my future?I'M NOT A PRIZE TO BE WON! *storms off*  
Sultan''Oh dear..Don't worry,Prince Ryu..just give her time..

THAT EVENING  
Ryuga*sighs*What Am I going to do?Hikaru won't even talk to me!  
Genie*eating apple*  
Ryuga''Genie! I need help!  
Genie''Alright,but you got to play this one straight..Got it?  
Ryuga''What?  
Genie''Tell her the truth'  
Ryuga''No way!I can't..If Hikaru finds out I'm the boy from the city..she will laugh at me..  
Genie''You should really be yourself'  
Ryuga''That's the last thing I wanna be..*sighs*Ok..I'm gonna go see her..How do I look?  
Genie''great..Like a Prince''  
Ryuga flys up with the magig carpet on Hikaru's balcony..

In Hikaru's room  
Hikaru*hears something*Who's there?  
Ryuga''It's me..Prince Ryu  
Hikaru''I don't want to see u!  
Ryuga''Please princess *walks towards her*Give me a chance.  
Rajah*gets angry,goes to protect Hikaru*grrr..  
Hikaru''just leave me alone!'*goes inside*  
Ryuga''heh..down little tiger.. down *tries to get free*  
Hikaru*comes back and looks at Ryuga,thinks se recognises him*Wait!  
Rajah*stops hitting Ryuga and goes over to Hikaru*  
Hikaru''Do I..know u?  
Ryuga''errr no..no  
Hikaru''You remind me of someone I met..in the market place..  
Ryuga''The market place?Oh i have people going there for me..So it couldn't of been me  
Hikaru''Hmm..No I guess no..  
Genie*whispears to Ryuga*Psttt..Enough about u..Talk about her..The hair..the eyes..anything..  
Ryuga''umm Princess Hikaru,you're very beautiful!  
Hikaru''Hmm..I'm rich too u know..  
Ryuga''Yeah''  
Hikaru''The daughter of the Sultan *walks towards Ryuga*  
Ryuga''I know''  
Hikaru''A fine prize for any Prince to marry *Walks straight up to Ryuga's face*  
Ryuga*gets nervous*Err right..a prince like me..  
Hikaru''A Prince like you! *gets angry and walks away*  
Ryuga''Hey..wha-  
Hikaru''Just go..jump of the balcony!*heads inside8*  
Genie''Want any help?  
Ryuga*gets angry*Buzz off!  
Genie''Oh fine..but rememer be yourself..*flys back down*  
Ryuga*shouts out*Yeah right!  
Hikaru''What?  
Ryuga''you're right..  
Hikaru*looks at Ryuga confused*  
Ryuga''You aren't just a prize to be won..You should be free to make your own choices  
..I'll go now*jumps off the balcony*  
Hikaru''No!  
Ryuga*pokes his head above the balcony*WHAT? what?  
Hikaru''H-How are u doing that? *goes to the end of the balcony and looks over*  
Ryuga''It's a flying carpet..  
Hikaru''it's amazing  
Ryuga''oh umm do u wanna go for a ride? We can get out of the palace..see the world  
Hikaru''Is is safe? *touches the carpet*  
Ryuga''sure..are u willing to trust me?  
Hikaru''What?  
Ryuga''Do u trust me?*puts out his hand*  
Hikaru*smiles and takes his hand*Yes  
Ryuga(coughRyucough)puts Hikaru on the carpet and flies away  
This moment plays the song "A whole new world"they sing it together..put it if u want.  
Hikaru''It's amazing!  
Ryuga''yeah..'  
Hikaru*thinks*Hmm..It's very strange L-Drago had to miss this*smirks*  
Ryuga''Nah..he doesn't come out that much..*gasps* *realised he blew it*um that is..oh no!  
Hikaru''you're the boy from the market!I knew it..Why did u lie to me?  
Ryuga''Hikaru..I'm sorry  
Hikaru''Did u think I was stupid?  
Ryuga''No..of course not!  
Hikaru''Who are u?tell me the truth  
Ryuga''The truth? The truth is that sometimes I leave the palace life to be free in the city..But I'm really a prince *smiles*  
Hikaru''Why won't u just tell me?*leans her head on to Ryuga's shoulder*

After a while,Ryuga took Hikaru back to the palace..on the Balcony  
Hikaru''goodnight my handsome Prince  
Ryuga''Sleep well,princess *leans in*  
Hikaru*leans in*  
I BET ALL OF U know what happened lol! yay! They kissed!  
Hikaru goes back to her room  
Ryuga*says to himself*Yes!


	3. Chapter 3(Final)

Chapter 3

That evening Hikaru was in her room,thinking about the wonderful time she just had with Prince Ryu  
Hikaru*Humming while brushing her hair*  
Just then her father came in the room...  
Sultan''Hikaru..''  
Hikaru''Oh father..I just had the most wonderful time..I'm so happy'  
Sultan''You should be Hikaru..Because..'  
Hikaru''Because what father?''  
Sultan''Because your appointed time to choose a suitor is almost up..And if u don't choose someone..I will choose for u'  
Hikaru''What?I'll never marry any of those suitors!I choose Prince Ryu!  
Siltan''Wait..What?'  
Hikaru''I said..I choose Prince Ryu'  
Rago''Excuse me your highness..But you've just met him..I don't think-''  
Sultan''I-i can't believe it!Bring Prince Ryu here quick!  
Chris''As u wish your majesty..''  
Ryuga*comes in the room*You called,your majesty?  
Siltan''Yes..I-'  
Hikaru*goes over to Ryuga and smiles*  
Ryuga*smiles back and hugs Hikaru*  
Sultan''huh?*sees Ryuga and Hikaru together*Is this really true?My daughter has finally choosen a suitor?  
Hikaru*nods at her father*  
Sultan''Thank Heavens!*goes over to Ryuga*Fantastic!You 2 will marry at once..And then,you my boy will become King and my daughter as the new Queen of course!

Rago''Y-your highness! He can't marry the princess!  
Sultan''Why not,Rago?  
Rago''Beacause..I should marry her!  
Sultan''WHAT?Enough of this!Guards! Take him to the dungeons!  
Chris''Yes your highness''  
Rago''I will return!*disappears with smoke*  
Ryuga''umm..King?  
Sultan''Yes..you're exactly what this kingdom needs''  
Hikaru*smiles and hugs Ryuga*  
Ryuga*gets nervous*

The next day Ryuga was nervous what will happen next..  
Ryuga*sighs and thinks*They want me to be king?  
Genie*comes in the room with L-Drago*Hey..  
L-Drago*hugs Ryuga*(aww!)  
Ryuga''Hey L-Drago..*sighs*  
Genie''Ryuga? *goes over to him*  
Ryuga''...''  
Genie''Come on Ryuga..You won the Princes's heart..What are going to do next?  
Ryuga''Genie..I can't I-'  
Genie''What?'  
Ryuga''they want to make me a king.. want to make Prince Ryu a King!  
Chris*goes by the door and overhears*(Oh Chris..you're so dead!)  
Ryuga''Without your help..I'm just Ryuga *sighs*  
Genie''Ryuga..you won!'  
Ryuga''Because of u!They think I'm worth of something,because of u..all the help you gave me!  
Genie''You asked for my help Ryuga!'  
Ryuga''What if they find out..I'm not really a Prince? *thinks*What if Hikaru finds out?  
I'd loose her..I can't do this on my own..  
Genie''You know what u should do!'*Leaves*  
Ryuga''Genie?  
L-Drago*Leaves the room*  
Ryuga''L-Drago?*sighs*Genie's right..I gotta tell Hikaru the truth..  
Chris*hears everything*Hmmm. *Continues on walking*

Ryuga left the room and went to find Hikaru.  
In the throne room  
Hikaru''I will go find Ryu father..'  
Sultan''yeah..go'

Hikaru went to go and look for Prince Ryu,meanwhile the Sultan went to the front gate's on the Podium and was about to speak..  
Sultan*Begins*People of Agrabah..My daughter has finally choosen a suitor..''  
Just then Hikaru found Ryuga  
Hikaru''Ryu? Where have u been?*goes over to him*  
Ryuga'' 's something..I need to tell u..''  
Hikaru*grabs his hand and runs up the stairs*Come on..The whole kingdom's there!  
Ryuga''No..But Hikaru..Listen to me..I-(Listen to him..Dammit!)  
Hikaru''Good luck! *takes Ryuga through the doors*  
Sultan''..He is a man of greatness..Here he is ..Prince Ryu!  
Ryuga*gets through onto the Podium*  
The people see him and cheer and clap..  
Sultan*smiles and claps as well*  
Ryuga*sees all the people cheering at him and gets nervous*Oh boy..*waves*

After the Annoucment,everyone went back inside..  
At the garden L-Drago was playing(kawaii!)  
Chris''HA!*grabs L-Drago* I know u..and your little friend!*takes L-Drago to the dungeons*  
(Chrisss! Grr! If the storyline wasn't like this..I'd made L-Drago beat the shit outta u!..Not really!)  
Back in the throne room..  
Chris*comes in the room*Your highness..a Dragos has been caught by to be a thief!  
Ryuga*Gasps*  
Sultan''I see..what has the Dragon exactly done?  
Chris''Stealing fruit your highness..i recognised the dragon from the city and happened to end up here in the palace..''  
Sultan''Well..I don't see why a little sweet dragon should be a thief..Let the poor thing go..I'm sure the situation can be settled..'  
Ryuga''Release the Dragon..The Dragon belongs to me!''  
Sultan''Prince Ryu?the Dragon belongs to u?  
Ryuga''err yes..I'm sorry I Didn't mention him..please let him go''  
Chris''Of course your highness..Or should I call u that?  
Hikaru*Surprised the guard is talking to Ryuga like that*Excuse me?  
Ryuga''what?  
Chris''I'm sorry this a blast from the it is true,but not as u know him..Say hello to your sweet Prince should I say Ryuga Kishatu?!  
Hikaru''ryu?wha-''  
Ryuga''Hikaru..I tried to tell u..I'm just-BANG!  
RAGO!''MYAHAAHAAA!  
Sultan''YOU!  
Rago''I told u,I'd return,didn't I?  
Sultan''Your crazier than the last time I saw u!Come on Hikaru..let's get outta here!  
Hikaru*nods*  
Rago''Oh no u don't!*shouts something at her*  
Ryuga''HIKARU! look out! *runs over and pushes Hikaru out of the way*  
Hikaru*lands over the other side of the room*  
Ryuga*gets ready to fight*Let it riip!  
Rago'Go shoot!  
Ryuga''ahh..he's strong..But I will protect u no matter what! Ryūō Meikaiha!(Dragon Emperor Life Destructor!)  
yep..Diablo Nemesis went flying and RAGO DIED!(o_O)  
After Rago was defeated(Rago isn't an easy dude to defeat)and the palace was going back to it's normal went to find Ryuga  
Hikaru*grabs Ryuga's hand and smiles at him*  
Ryuga*takes Hikaru's hand*Hikaru..*sighs*I'm sorry that I lied to u about being a Prince..  
Hikaru''I know why did it''  
Ryuga''well..I guess this means Goodbye..(Imma gonna cry!)  
Hikaru''Ugh! that stupid law! This isn't fair!I love u..(nosebleeds!)  
Genie''Hey Ryuga..there's no problem just say the word and I will help u be prince again''  
Ryuga''No Genie'  
Genie''what? why not?  
Ryuga*turns to Hikaru*Hikaru I love u..But I got to stop pretending to be something that I'm not.  
Hikaru''I understand''  
Genie''well..I got to leave travel the world..and Ryuga,no matter what anybody says..you'll always be a Prince to me..  
Ryuga*hugs Genie*Goodbye..  
Sultan''That's right..You've certainly prooven you're worth as far as I'm concerned..that law..is the problem..''  
Hikaru''Father?  
Sultan''well..I'm the Sultan,aren't I? *smiles*From this day forth..The princess shall marry she's worthy.''  
Hikaru*gets Happy*Him! *runs over to Ryuga*  
Ryuga*spins Hikaru around*  
Hikaru''I choose u,Ryuga'  
Ryuga*smiles at Hikaru and leans in*  
Hikaru*leans in*  
Genie*Interrupts them*(ahh again?!)let's have a group hug*hugs Ryuga and Hikaru*It seems like I can't do anything else Goodbye you 2 lovebirds*Leaves*  
Ryuga and Hikaru wave Genie goodbye..

That evening the palace celebrated..''A whole new world''plays again..  
and the lived happily ever after!  
THE END..


End file.
